Le secret de la transformation
by Dark Healer
Summary: Des moldus qui mutent, voilà une manière de déstabiliser le monde magique, avec un directeur de Poudlard tente comprendre ce phénomène et cherche en savoir plus sur ce phénomène en proposant à certains de ces enfants de venir étudier leurs capacités à Poudlard. Seulement lorsque l'on a un château qui ouvrent des passages secrets à tout va et des élèves fouineurs, c'est difficile.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I:

Un directeur avide de savoir

* * *

Willnoot Floodymoon se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de directeur de Poudlard, à sa table de directeur de Poudlard, entouré de ses instruments de directeur de Poudlard, dans son bureau de directeur de Poudlard en haut de la tour Nord de son école pleine de morveux ... non ne pas penser ça, ne pas insulter les morv... les élèves (puis ils ont des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer *non c'est vrai?!* car ils sont grands (sauf les premières et deuxièmes année)) Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, un journal de bord. Enfin, LE journal de bord DE Dilys Dewent, la chose la plus intéressante depuis... depuis..., en réalité, jamais depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions après que Minerva Mcgonagall avait "rendus les armes", oui, c'est ça, rendu les armes après avoir dirigé l'école pendant 2 ans après la Grande Guerre, elle avait cependant conservé son poste de professeur de métamorphose. Bon trêve de balivernes et retournons à nos dragons.  
Willnoot de Floodymoon se délectait d'avance, la lecture de ce journal promettait d'être instructive que dis-je une source de savoir illimité, après tout Dillys Dewent était, est et sera toujours la plus grande guérisseuse de St Mangouste.

* * *

Plusieurs choses à savoir sur Willnoot Floodymoon, tout d'abord sur son apparence, pour faire court il ressemble à un leprechaun, rase-moquette, roux et barbu. Il est toujours vêtu d'une robe de sorcier émeraude et un accent Irlandais, un accent du Nord à couper au couteau.

En suite à propos de sa mentalité. Il pensait qu'il était né pour apprendre, apprendre et apprendre. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard ses parents lui avait mis la pression, il avait pris le plis, puis s'était isolé de ses autres camarades qui ne pensait qu'à la fête et à s'amuser. Il avaient par ailleurs donné plusieurs sobriquets comme « Mister Perfect » ou « Monsieur je sais tout ».Mais il n'avais pas été chez Serdaigle, la maison qu'il briguait (et dont ses parents étaient issus), non, cela aurait été trop simple, il avait été envoyé chez Serpentard, il en avait toujours gardé une certaine rancune pour le vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé. La seule raison pour la quelle avait accepté la fonction de Directeur était sa soif de connaissance, l'accès à tous les savoirs, pour la plus part interdit ou secret ou les deux, accumulés par les générations et les générations de directeurs qui c'étaient succédé avant lui. Son projet final était de tout lire et réécrire pour avoir un savoir complet, structurée et pour qu'il puisse perdurer.

* * *

Avec un jappement d'excitation (s'il avait été un chien il aurait remuer la queue) il ouvrit le précieux journal de Dillys Dewent, un nuage de poussière s'en échappa et le fit éternuer, foutue allergie pensa-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus. C'est ma première fiction, un peu maladroite, donc commentez.

-Maintenant passons aux inspirations de l'auteur :

Je viens juste de rentrer d'Irlande et je me suis donc inspirée du président Irlandais, Michel D'Higgins, allez voir les photos la ressemblance est frappante.

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons) :

Dans la première phrase vous avez une répétition de « de directeur de Poudlard » c'est un parallélisme de structure (comme une anaphore sauf que c'est avec plusieurs mots)

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, si vous trouvez les autres procédés envoyez moi un PM ou une review et je me ferais un plaisir de faire un petit topos dessus. Je sais je suis ennuyeuse mais c'est pour votre bien bande d'inculte, _qui bene amat, bene castigat._

DH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Des métamorphoses étranges chez les moldus

* * *

Willnoot Floodymoon referma brusquement le grimoire. Il faisait nuit. Quelques grains de poussières séculaires accrochaient les rayon de la lune montante. Il ne l'avait pas terminé. Il n'avait pas pu continuer. Impossible, trop fou, trop... trop incroyable pour être vrai. Il venait de lire un passage, un passage du grimoire de Dilys Dewent, son idole, qui remettait en cause tout les savoirs, ses savoirs, ses connaissances, en matière de magie, de moldus, des relation magie- moldus !et surtout sur l'équilibre mental de deux des plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps, les deux sorcière dont, depuis qu'il était tout petit, collectionnait les cartes choco- grenouille, puis, lorsque ses hormones l'avaient travailler, l'avait fait fantasmer, Dilys Dewent et Rowena Serdaigle.

Il ouvrit tout doucement le grimoire pour relire le passage en question :

Journal de Dilys Dewent

6 mai 1736

Deux nouveaux cas de métamorphoses étranges chez les moldus sont arrivés à St Mangouste en plus de ceux que nous avons trouvé il y a plusieurs mois. Un service entier, dont j'ai la direction, a été créé pour les étudier . Nous le maintenons sous un sort de confusion constant pour éviter leurs questions gênantes, parfois un sortilège d'oubliette est nécessaire mais, étrangement, assez rarement, si les moldus ont un pouvoir, un seul, c'est de s'accommoder de tout. Cela est très amusant lorsque l'on apporte un objet magique, sortant totalement de leur ordinaire, ils en voit un objet de leur quotidiens, je dois me retenir de rire. L'un de ses patients parle aux animaux, un autre maîtrise l'eau pour en faire des statues et le dernier possède une forces incroyable.

J'effectue de nombreuse recherches sur ce type de maladie, peut être sont ils de ces cracmols abandonnés par des familles peu scrupuleuses et qu'ils ont eut une sorte de résurgence de magie sous une certaine forme ? Cela est peu probable car si c'était le cas ce serait sur une courte période.

Peu de travaux sérieux sont en rapport avec les moldus car nombre de sorciers refusent même de les qualifier d'être à part entière doué d'une vrai intelligence. D'une certaine manière ils ont raison, s'ils ne nous avait pas chassée au Moyen- Age nous aurions pu s'entraider.

J'ai beau cherché je ne trouve rien dans nos archive, RIEN !

* * *

29 juillet 1743

Bien que je sois devenue directrice j'ai continué mes recherches sur les moldus. A vrai dire je ne les ai recommencées seulement il y a quelque jours. Chaque directeur se doit de rédiger un journal pour conseiller le prochain et ainsi lui livrer les secrets que tout directeur doit savoir à propos de son bâtiment, surtout dans le cas de Poudlard où de nombreuses salles restent cachés aux esprits non avertis. Une bibliothèque privée est donc mise à leur disposition contenant l'ensemble des écrits et livres (souvent prohibés), des précédents, c'est en cherchant(fouillant serais un terme plus exact car c'est fou le bazar qu'il y a dedans) j'ai miraculeusement trouvé le journal de bord de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrice de Poudlard. Il est très poussiéreux, mangé aux mites, l'écriture gothique délavée est très difficile à déchiffrer mais après quelques heures de sorts de nettoyage et de reconstitution j'ai pu le déchiffrer avec notamment une allusion aux cas que j'ai eu à observer à St Mangouste. Enfin quelque chose.

* * *

Bonjour, je poste ce chapitre car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la connexion internet la semaine prochaine. Je ferais peut être de même dans quelque jours.

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente)

La première figure de style que l'on peut voir est la mise en abyme. Si vous vous en souvenez le premier chapitre était à propos d'un nouveau directeur bla...bla bla situé en 2010, ici c'est en 1736 que se déroule l'histoire. Ce procédé permet de donner du relief à l'histoire. Attention à ne pas le confondre avec l'analepse qui est un retour en arrière.

La deuxième figure de style ce trouve dans les premières phrases, on y peut observer une ponctuation abondante ce qui donne un effet saccadé, c'est la parataxe. Cela a notamment pour but d'accélérer le rythme du texte et ainsi de transmettre au lecteur le sentiment d'oppression ou d'affolement du personnage. De ce fait le lecteur est lié au protagoniste et peut ainsi s'y identifier.

Une troisième peut être relevée au début du journal de D.D., c'est un début "_in médias res"_ à lire "_au milieu de la chose" _c'est à dire que le journal commence sans introduction (on peut aussi la retrouver dans le premier chapitre), même but que précédemment.

A la prospérité,  
A la persévérance,  
Aux expériences inédites

DH


	3. Chapter 3

Journal de Rowena Serdaigle

15 août 1570

En mes qualités de guérisseuse Godrick m'a prié d'observer un cas des plus singulier de magie non loin de son village natal. En effet un moldus de 12 ans souffrait d'une métamorphose étrange : il canalisait la magie que nous, sorcier, utilisons, pour guérir les plaies de ses frère lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à l'épée. L'enfant en question était le cadet du comte de Lidenburk, un personnage que je trouve, en mon humble avis, tout à fais grossier.

J'utilise le passé car, bien que son fils lui aurait pu être utile en s'établissant comme soigneur dans le village ou bien comme l'indiquait son rang devenir moine, le comte la renier et condamner au bûchée. Le pauvre enfant c'est réfugier chez un amis de Godrick qui nous a envoyé un hiboux pour nous prévenir de sa situation

Nous ne pouvions accueillir Peter de Lidenburk en tant qu'élève dans le château de Poudlard car si les famille de sang pur apprenait que nus hébergeons un moldus dans notre école elle retirerais leurs enfants et ce serait la fin de notre projet d'éducation.

27 septembre 1570

Nous avons étudiez le pouvoir de l'enfant. Cela est très impressionnant. Vraiment. Plusieurs exercices ont montés que ses mains son l'unique endroit où il peut canaliser la magie et son pouvoir de soigneur ne peut se produire que par contact palmaire. Il est capable de guérir des blessures superficielles comme les bleus ou les écorchures. Nous l'avons testé sur différents spécimen comme une chouette atteinte par la galle mal cela a échoué. Je me demande si les cours destiné aux apprentis guérisseurs pourrait lui servir pour développer son don si singulier.

J'ai remarqué qu'il laissait une sorte de liquide poisseux sur les blessures qu'il avait traitée. J'en ai pris quelque échantillons pour les analyser, peut être contiennent ils des réponses sur l'origine de sa mutation ?

Nous avons aussi remarqué que son pouvoir augmentait lorsqu'il était en présence d'un artefact magique tel une baguette magie, il puiserais sont pouvoir directement dedans. Cependant lorsqu'on lui en a donner une, il a été incapable de la dompter ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas sorcier, mais est-il seulement moldus ?

* * *

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente).

La première est une seconde mise en abyme par rapport au dernier chapitre, il y a donc un double effet de profondeur.

La seconde est une parataxe, elle permet de retranscrire l'étonnement du personnage.

La dernière est une question rhétorique, c'est une question qui n'attend pas de réponse, ici elle permet de créer le suspense et d'inciter le lecteur à suivre l'écrivain malgré ce passage assez médiocre.

S'il vous plait ne m'abandonnez pas, c'est seulement le temps de deux autres chapitres très sérieux mais qui vous informe sur l'origine du mystère que les héros vont être "chargé" d'élucider.

Review please!

DH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Un triste résultat

* * *

22 février 1571

Nous étudions le cas de l'enfant de plus en plus profondément.

Salazar prépare de multiple potions et breuvages pour nos divers expériences que, souvent, Godrick désapprouve. J'ai beau argumenter il ne veut rien entendre et nous nous disputons de plus en plus. Il me répète constamment qu'il ne comprend pas mes choix, une fois Salazar c'est mis en travers de son chemin et cela à dégénéré en duel. Heureusement que c'était une pendant une période de vacances, il qu'il n'y avait aucun élève témoin dans la grande salle.

Le pouvoir de Pete c'est énormément développé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, il y a quelque mois dans la chaumière du vieux sorcier, il est maintenant capable de guérir toute personne à quelque mètre de lui sans aucun contact ! Les artefacts présent juste à côté de lui connaissent aussi des fluctuations de magie. C'est comme s'ils avaient de moins en moins de pouvoir à chaque fois que Pete utilise son pouvoir.

De plus de curieuses lignes parcours, depuis quelques semaines déjà, ses bras prenant naissance de deux petites cicatrices situés au milieu de ses paumes de mains. Cela ressemble aux stigmates du Christ dans la croyances des moldus, sans doute un effet secondaire d'une des potions de Salazar. Elles forment un motif compliqué ressemblant à des branches d'arbre, il faudra que je pense à demander à Salazar s'il sait quelle potion peut avoir provoqué cet effet.

* * *

15 mars 1572

Le pouvoir du jeune Pete deviennent de plus en plus incontrôlable, des feuilles sont apparues sur les branches qui se sont développées il y a quelque mois. Je crois que je peux déterminer que se sont des feuilles de chêne blanc. Je m'interroge de plus en plus sur la signification de cette marque d'autant plus que Salazar n'a aucune idée sur la question. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Godrick mais Helga m'a proposé une des pistes des plus évidentes, celle de la signification dans la mythologie. En effet selon les croyances anciennes le chêne serait en lien avec l'au-de-là et aussi permet l'élévation spirituelle. Cela serait en rapport avec son don de guérison.

Malheureusement son corps semble se dégrader, il a perdu les rondeur de l'enfance très rapidement jusqu'à devenir très maigre. Cela ne semble cependant pas l'affecter moralement, même si parfois je perçois une lueur triste dans ses yeux. J'ai fais par de mes scrupules à Salazar mais il a su me rassurer, Pete n'a pas le choix, le monde des sorciers la sauvé, il lui en est redevable.

* * *

13 novembre 1572

Hier soir, en arrivant pour effectuer un dernier test, je l'ai trouvé gisant sur le sol dans une mare de liquide blanc-vert, des feuilles d'arbres couleur cuivre agglutinées autour de lui. Lorsque je me suis approchée de lui elles m'ont « attaquées » puis soudain ont disparue.

Pete ne bougeait plus, il était mort.

* * *

-Chose promise chose due, ce que vous pensez que vous ne trouveriez jamais « never at all » dans vos lectures mais que les profs veulent que vous appreniez quand même (et ils ont raisons): (Pour plus de facilité je souligne les figures de style que je commente).

J'ai voulu mettre un accent, dans ce chapitre, sur le syncrétisme religieux. Ce procédé apparaît lorsque l'ont fait mention de plusieurs religion. Ici le catholicisme avec les stigmates du Christ et la mythologie avec le chêne blanc. Cela permet à l'auteur de tisser un lien étroit avec son lecteur en se raccrochant à des références communes et connues de tous.

En grande fan d'Harry Potter (non c'est vrai), je me suis inscrite sur Pottermore, un site super géniaaaaaal !

Bref

J'ai eu l'idée de cliquer sur les différent bois de baguettes utilisé par Olivander. Le chêne blanc est pour les personne qui sont étroitement liée à la nature, vous avez vu le lien ?!

Sinon ma baguette est en pommier, le cœur en dragon, rigide et elle mesure 31.25 cm

Merci de m'avoir lu

Review pleaaase !

DH

* * *

Note: Je n'aurais plus accès aussi facilement à mon ordinateur donc mes chapitres seront postés plus aléatoirement (déjà que c'était le cas avant alors là je ne vous raconte pas)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Vers de nouvelles aventures

* * *

Nous y voilà enfin, le train du quai 9 ¾ de King Cross. Poudlard..., pensa-t-elle, on lui en avait tellement parlé. Enfin le « on » serait plus un personnage excentrique sortit tout droit d'un livre de science-fiction qui se prétendait directeur d'une certaine école, Poudlard en l'occurrence. Cela lui faisait bizarre, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine dans le wagon et elle était certaine que personne d'autre ne monterait. Tous étaient des « nés moldus » comme disait l'autre, qui plus est sans pouvoir. «Sans pouvoir », ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, ils étaient en quelque sortes une race intermédiaire entre moldus et sorciers... Sorcier, encore un mot auquel elle devait s'habituer. Selon le dictionnaire français c'était au temps Moyenâgeux une personne que l'on croyait en liaison avec le diable et qui pouvait opérer des maléfices. Le diable, elle ne savait pas s'il existait mais s'il est réel alors il l'avait foutu dans une belle merde, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire mental. Elle se repassa ensuite la fin de la définition, une personne qui a des dons pour quelque chose, oui cela pouvait lui correspondre. Dernier indice, anthropologiquement c'est une personne qui pratique la sorcellerie.

(_-Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi cela t'avance de réciter cette définition et surtout expliquer un mot par le même mot ne fera jamais avancer le __schmilblick. _D'accord cela ne l'avançait à rien, mais cela lui permettait de se raccrocher aux seules branches qu'elle pouvait. Par contre la troisième définition lui en apprenait plus sur la raison du secret qui les entourait, « chasse aux sorcières : poursuite et élimination systématique par le pouvoir en place des opposants politiques. ». Oui, c'était bien cela que lui avait expliqué le petit gus anglish dans sa cape vert émeraude, ce sont pour des raisons politiques que leur- et aussi la sienne - existence ne devait jamais être révélée (sauf bien sûre à des personnes de confiance). « Politique », encore un mot qu'elle ne supportait pas, un mot qui l'empêchait de rester dans sa famille et se garder la routine école-devoir-dodo mais qui expliquait toutes les mesures prises pour leur transfert à Poudlard. Et dire que si elle n'avait pas été aussi naïve cette nuit-là elle ne serait pas là.

_-Et oh, faut pas pousser non plus, si t'étais pas d'accord t'avais qu'à nous laisser crever._

_-Vous dites ça comme si j'avais eu le choix d'accepter ce contrat, j'étais la seul à pouvoir vous supporter tant dans ma constitution organique que mentalement, pour supporter rien que vous deux il faut en avoir des couilles ! _Laissa-t-elle raisonner dans son esprit

_-T'en a pas, _tenta l'autre.

_-Et alors, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle!_

Encore une chose à laquelle elle devait s'habituer, en plus de tous ces changement, depuis cette... mauvaise rencontre.

_-C'est fini oui ou merde !_

_-Arrête de crier, c'est assez désagréable._

_\- Bah bouche-toi les oreilles._

_-Tu es dans mon esprit._

_-Ah oui, et alors._

Elle regardait enfin à l'extérieur, dehors les élèves courraient dans tous les sens, les mères et les pères venus les accompagner se pressaient autour des fenêtres des wagons pour un dernier au-revoir à leur progéniture. Les pigeons et autres volatiles survolait cette foule grouillante dans des bruissements d'ailes inaudibles parmi le brouhaha, traversant les jets de vapeur brûlant de la locomotive enfin sous pression, prête à partir.

Une rentrée des classes sorcière plutôt anodine d'autant plus que personne ne savait ou ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient là. Personne ne pouvait remarquer ce wagon parmi les autres, hermétique, aux fenêtres sans teint. C'est incroyable comme la magie peu faciliter certaines choses. Non, attendez, un jeune garçon la regardait droit dans les yeux, blond platine, un nez busqué…

_-Arrête de te faire des idées, personne, je dis bien personne, ne peux te voir, _tenta de la raisonner la première voix

_-Bœuf a raison, et puis de toute façon tu ne lui parleras jamais !_

_-Arrête de grogner Cochon, tu ne sers à rien. Au fait tourne la tête pour qu'on puisse voir les autres._

Elle s'exécuta

La jeune fille se demandait si, tout comme elle, les membres de son « espèce » étaient schizo… enfin s'ils partageaient leur tête avec d'autres êtres…Mais prendre la parole alors que personne ne me l'avait adressé lui semblait le comble de l'impolitesse et donc totalement exclu; rien que d'y penser elle en avait des frissons.

Elle respira un bon coup. Dans son compartiment il y avait deux autres filles, à peine plus jeunes qu'elle. L'une arborait des dessins sur sa peau qui ressemblaient à des étoiles et des constellations. L'autre était très bronzée du genre « qui a passé sa vie au soleil ». Elle ne pouvait percevoir ses tatouages d'où elle était mais ils devaient être discrets. Elle qui était obliger de porter une cape pour se couvrir entièrement pour cacher les siens et les autres modifications qui vont avec.

_-Arrête tes simagrées, cela aurait pu être pire, tu acceptais notre aide pour cacher tes déf…_

_-Non mais arrête de lui donner des mauvaises idées, tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le british « n'utilise en aucun cas tes pouvoirs, on ne sait jamais » non d'un dragon._

_-On ne jure pas par sa race. _

_-Ta gueule._

_-On ne dit pas de gros mots._

_-Taisez-vous, vous deux, vous me filez mal au crâne._

-Et regarde ce que j'ai appris à maitriser…, s'exclama la fille aux étoiles.

Elle disparue d'un coup, l'autre regarda la place vide d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pfff mais attends, regarde ce que je peux faire.

Et aussi tôt elle fit pousser une petite herbe dans sa main et la fit danser sur un air qu'elle seule connaissait.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs avant d'avoir reçu l'autorisation, signala la jeune fille à la cape

Surprise, elles se tournèrent vers elle :

-Tiens, on dirait que tu parles finalement, je m'appelle Ariane, me dit la fille qui venait de réapparaitre.

-Moi, c'est Lucie, répondit l'autre, je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas les utiliser, tu le savais toi ?

Elle se rappela soudain que le directeur de Poudlard, Willnoon Floudynot … euh … Willnot Ploucdi…, enfin machin, bref avait justement précisé que seulement pour elle ce serait une interdiction formelle, alors que pour les autres plus une recommandation. Voilà, maintenant, elle s'était fait remarquée comme la fille rabat joie, elle aurait dû se taire, comme toujours.

_-C'est avec des « j'aurais dû ne pas me présenter à l'Assemblée des animaux au commencement du Monde » qu'on aurait pu éviter la Troisième Guerre Mond…_

_-Mais tais-toi, ils ne sont pas encore au courant!_

_-Heu… que-j'aurais-pu-ne-pas-me-retrouver-dans-cette-situation, dans la tête d'une pauvre gamine sans cervelle et bourrée de complexes._

_-C'est à qui qu'tu causes ? _lui répondit-elle. _E__t qu'elles sont ces histoires de fin du monde ?_

_-Laisse__-__le parler, il n'a plus toute sa tête, il est un peu sénile avec le temps, tu sais la création du monde revient à très longtemps__._

_-Ah, oui bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas du tout crédible, mais qui suis-je pour m'opposer au mécanisme du destin ?_

Un sifflement retentit, le quai c'était vidé de moitié et les quelques mioches retardataires courraient pour ne pas rater le train. Dernier au revoir déchirant pour certain, surtout pour les parents qui pleuraient de devoir se séparer de leurs cher petit chérubin. La locomotive laissa un nuage de vapeur envahir la gare, et s'ébranla, tirant péniblement ses douze wagons visibles.

-_Me voilà partie, pensa-t-elle, vers un avenir dont je ne connais pas l'issue._

oOo

Plus tard les deux filles, ayant terminées de faire leurs démonstrations, se tournèrent vers elle :

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Tu n'as pas trop chaud sous cette cape ? Lui demanda Lucie.

-Non c'est bon merci, désolé, répondit-elle évasivement.

Flagellation mentale, le « désolé » était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle le veuille. Ce n'est même pas le premier jour qu'elle faisait déjà des gaffes.

-Allez, enlève-là, tu ne vas pas la garder tout le temps, non ?

\- On n'a même pas vu à quoi tu ressemblais ! Argua Ariane.

Tiraillée entre deux émotions contradictoires elle commença à enlever tout doucement, à contre cœur, la capuche qui couvrait tant bien que mal l'horreur qu'était devenu mon visage.

_-Mais que diable suis-je aller faire dans cette galère, j'aurais dû prendre un niquab, _maugréa-telle.

_-Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas avoir honte et puis tu dramatise toujours tout._

_-Tu feras fureur parmi les mâles, quand tout sera terminé._

_-Les mâles salamandres oui ! Taisez-vous, où je…_

_-Où tu… ?_

_-Non, rien, taisez-vous, juste._

Puis avant qu'elle ne se découvre complètement, une tête blonde apparues dans l'embrasure du compartiment.

Un bruit de porte retentit soudain.

-Ah, il y en a aussi ici, dit un garçon parlant à un interlocuteur invisible, salut les filles je suis Nicolas, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Nick, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, provoquant au grand désarroi de la fille du fond, des gloussements de poule chez ses voisines

_-Encore un m'as-tu-vu_, pensa-t-elle.

_-Tu sais, il y a eu des cons sur Terre, il y a des cons sur Terre, et il y aura des cons sur Terre._

_-J'adore tes phrases philosophique à la mords- moi- l'nœud. _

\- On s'est tous regroupé dans le premier compartiment si vous voulez venir ?

Lucie et Ariane acquiescèrent, la dernière dans le compartiment, se leva, silencieuse, serrant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et elles passèrent toutes les trois devant le jeune homme qui portait une suite de ligne noires et grises parcourant ses bras. Une fois arrivée devant la porte transparente du dit compartiment, elles virent plusieurs élèves entassés discutaillant joyeusement.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour elle, elle s'assit sur la moquette élimée du sol, place stratégique pour que personne n'ai de vu en contreplongée.

_-Parano._

_-J'assume._

Des « salut je m'appelle » fusèrent de toute part.

_-Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec la clientèle, c'est quand même avec eux que tu vas passer ton année !_

_-Je cherche à créer une aura de mystère autour de moi,_

_-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas d'ami, je vois, très bonne stratégie et surtout un t__r__ès bon plan d'approche_

_-La ferme._

De là où elle se tenait elle avait une vue d'ensemble, une douzaine d'élèves parlaient et débattaient bruyamment.

_Fatiguant_

-Ecoutez tous dit le blond, maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut peut-être se présenter à tour de rôle ?

_-Il a de l'autorité le p'tit gars._

_-Il a l'air d'être un bon parti._

_-Hein ?!_

-Bon, je commence ?

* * *

Bonjour, après des mois de silence, je vous ai re-machiné les chapitres 5 et 6 et publier un nouvel opus de ma saga _*fait genre elle est une grande écrivain mais ne la prenez surtout pas au sérieux*_

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Présentations

* * *

-Je m'appelle Nicolas, je suis allemand et je suis issu d'une famille de sorcier, poursuivit-il.

-Tu sais faire de la magie alors ? dit un garçon blond à la droite de la jeune fille. -Non, en fait je suis, enfin j'étais avant que je ne révèle mes pouvoirs, ce qu'on appelle un cracmol, un individu issus d'une famille de sorcier mais qui n'a pas de pouvoir, mais vous devez savoir ça, non ?

Certain acquiescèrent.

-Et sinon tu sais faire quoi ? demanda un petit rouquin qui avait l'air de ne pas tenir en place.

-Je peux détruire et reconstruire la matière en visualisant les atomes, dit Nicolas fier de lui, persuadé que personne ne pouvait l'égaler et qu'il avait reçu le meilleur pouvoir qui pouvait exister.

Les voix dans la tête de la jeune fille s'agitèrent : _-Balaise le gars._

_-Moi je me méfierais, surtout __qu'il a __ le sang schleu._

_-Pas d'à priori je te pris, _leur répondit-elle.

-Tu peux nous montrer ? lança une jeune fille septique qui ressemblait au rouquin téméraire.

-Il me faudrait juste une mine de crayon, lui répondit nonchalamment le blond.

Quelqu'un lui en tendit une. Il la plaça dans sa main et soudain elle disparue, Nicolas resta cependant immobile puis peu à peu une fine couche de carbone apparue dans sa main, s'épaississant très lentement, puis, après de longues minute, il relâcha son attention et tout le monde pu voir tous voir un petit cube, totalement différent de la mine de graphite conique que nous lui avions donné.

oOo

La jeune fille aux voix regardait par la fenêtre, ils étaient en pleine campagne, le train dévorait inlassablement les kilomètres à travers toute l'Angleterre sous un magnifique soleil de fin d'été.

Un autre garçon se leva, brun-noir, les cheveux en bataille, plutôt grand.

Quelques discrets soupirs des filles à gauche du compartiment.

-Bonjour, je-m'appelle-William-et-je-contrôle-l'électricité, dit-il tout d'un trait.

Démonstration, une minable petite étincelle au bout des doigts.

_-Pas fortiche, fortiche celui-ci, hein ?_

_-T'avance pas trop, il n'est que débutant, _lui répondit le bœuf philosophiquement le bœuf.

_-Tous comme nous tous, pensais-je__._

Un éclat particulier disparu de ses yeux comme s'ils s'étaient brusquement éclaircis pendant un instant. Il se rassit, retournant dans ses pensées qui paraissaient bien loin de celle de simples humains comme eux, enfin tout est relatif. Lucie et Ariane se présentèrent puis vint au tour d'une jeune fille, Alice, qui contrôlait l'eau, puis à deux faux jumeaux, l'une guérisseuse, l'autre « contrôleur d'objet ». Vint ensuite un albinos anglais qui influait sur l'air, il fit d'ailleurs une incroyable performance illusion auditive et enfin une japonaise qui pouvait rendre réel tout ce qu'elle dessinait.

_-Oh une compatriote ! _s'exclama le Cochon

_-Elle est catholique,_

_-Oui mais ça fais tellement du bien de retourner là où on est né, je puis sentir d'ici l'agréable et douce odeur de l'enc…_

_-Ok, ok fin de la minute nostalgie les gars, ça ne nous intéresse pas du tout_, leur asséna la jeune fille.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Tout le monde la regardait, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'aimait absolument pas être le centre d'attention. Nicolas reprit la parole :

-Et toi c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

_-Allez, on te soutient moralement, _lui dit gentiment le Cochon.

_-Mais je ne sais même pas en quoi consistent mes capacités ! _protesta-t-elle.

_-Dis ce que tu sais, lui conseilla le __B__œuf_

_-_Je… je ne sais pas_. Comment je vais me débrouiller avec un début aussi pourri __?_

-Comment ? s'exclama le blond, ne pouvant retenir son étonnement.

-Je ne sais pas du tout en quoi il consiste, expliqua- t-elle, le directeur m'a dit que j'étais plutôt instable et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'expérimente mon pouvoir avant des protections adaptées.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu portes une cape ?

-Euh, oui_. Quelle question naïve mais elle me sauve la mise._

-Vas-y, enlève-la.

-Mais t'es malade ! A ton avis pourquoi elle porte une cape ! Ce n'est pas pour la protéger, elle, mais pour nous protéger nous ! dit une voix dont on ne savait on ignorait la provenance.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, sa main se crispa convulsivement sur son genou, le tissus de sa cape était trempée de sueur. Un garçon pris la parole, la soulageant du poids des regards d'horreurs et mêlés de peur compréhensible.

-Arrêtez, si elle n'a pas envie, elle n'a pas envie, point de toute façon on le saura bien assez tôt.

Le voyage lui parut ensuite long et monotone après cet épisode houleux, mais cela avait une certaine forme rassurante, sorte de bouée qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans l'affolement total. Elle se leva pour retourner dans son compartiment lorsqu'une sensation indéfinissable la prit dans le dos elle se retourna brusquement. Quelque pas puis elle se retourna encore. Pas de réaction de la part des autres élèves. Elle s'approcha pour observer deux personnes entrain de parler, aucune réaction. Elle passa sa main entre leurs visages.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, lança une voix.

Elle sursauta, surprise.

-Si tu t'approches trop, tu vas briser mon emprise sur eux, lui explicita un garçon qui venait de se lever.

-Tu ne t'es pas présenté ? constata-t-elle. C'est donc ça ton pouvoir tu contrôles l'esprit des gens, et tu les oblige à faire ce qui n'ont pas envie ? dit-elle avec dédain.

-Ah, non ce n'est pas ça, mais je t'en dirais pas plus si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu te caches sous un chiffon. Une info contre une info, on deal ? dit-il avec un effroyable sourire d'hypocrite.

-D'accord, lâcha-t-elle à contre-cœur serrant les dents, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_-Après tout il peut me servir comme allier, oui je sais opportuniste jusqu'au bout, _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Bonjour, ceci est une réécriture comme pour le précédant chapitre, je me suis aperçue que c'était bloquant d'écrire à la première personne et au présent mais j'ai laissé le petit commentaire en bas.

L'année est en tout cas bien entamée et je suis sûre que les premiers commentaires de français sont déjà tombés, avec des élèves déçus à la clef. Ils s'imagineront d'ailleurs le scénario apocalyptique que tout élève normalement constitué est en droit de se poser (ou pas car c'est une grosse sangsue qui pour elle l'école, c'est de la merde, les profs, c'est de la merde, les interros c'est de la merde (vous remarquerez ce beau parallélisme de structure ))mais ils ont parfois raison). Bien sûr tous les profs auront utilisé plusieurs mots barbares tels que « paraphrase » ou plus connus par son surnom « PA » de préférence écrit en bien en évidence dans la marge au feutre rouge. Il y aussi le « mal dit » ou pour le prof fainéant « mdt » avec la petite vague en-dessous de cette phrase que vous avez réécrite pendant 5minute au brouillon et dont vous étiez hyper fier. Et j'en passe des meilleurs (notamment : attention à votre orthographe : -2 et au lieu du petit douze que vous briguiez vous vous retrouvez avec un misérable dix).

Le tout est de ne pas s'inquiéter et de vous dire que si vous faite les analyse des textes de l'oral à l'écris avant de l'analyser en cours vous avez de fortes chance de vous dire que finalement la dissertation c'est pas mal.

Bref, j'adore raconter tout et n'importe quoi mais je vais quand même vous donner quelque procédés que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans mon chapitre, après je me dis que finalement il n'y presque aucune différence entre un extrait de Zola ou de Balzac à part le sujet. Oui je sais, j'ai de bon mollet mais il faut toujours avoir une bonne opinion de son travail car on est souvent le ou la seule à se rendre compte que c'est un chef d'œuvre (bon les parents ne comptent car ils sont toujours ou presque faux-cul). Trêve de plaisanterie, voici les procédés :

\- Le début du texte ont peu considérer que c'est une énumération de personnages ce qui permet à l'auteur, donc moi, de donner un bref aperçu de la panoplie de personnalité quelle a créé. Enfin je le sens comme ça.

-Le troisième dialogue en italique, je peux vous dire que c'est une prolepse et que si vous n'avez pas deviné pourquoi vous êtes des grosses buses et que vous allez devoir attendre longtemps pour comprendre le pouvoir du perso principal. D'ailleurs avez-vous remarqué quelque chose à propos de ce personnage qui est relativement rare ? Réponse dans un prochain chapitre (bien sûre je compte sur une certaine personne pour ne pas dévoiler mon petit effet, laisse-le-moi d'accord).

Merci d'avoir été patient et d'avoir survécu.

DH


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Parfois, l'ignorance est un meilleur choix

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment de la jeune fille, il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas son nom. Pourquoi il lui avait proposé ce marché, il n'en savait rien mais il avait eu envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur elle, sur ce qui la gênait tant au point de se dissimuler sous cette cape. Côté complexe physique il s'y connaissait bien, lui-même n'étant en effet pas une canon de beauté avec sa silhouette longiligne, sa peau de roux et autre détails qui conduisait souvent ses petits camarades à le traiter de tapette.

Une fois assis, il ressentit la colère dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Sache que je n'ai jamais dit ça à quelqu'un, même mes parents n'en ont pas connaissance, ils ont subi un sort d'oubliette.

Elle lui faisait confiance, c'est déjà ça.

Elle commença alors son récit.

-Un soir, alors je rentrais chez moi, je suis passée par un chemin différent, une petite rue un peu sombre, mais un raccourci bienvenu. Tout à coup, tout est devenu noir et j'ai senti quelque chose m'envelopper, m'étouffer et serrer ici, dit-elle en touchant son front, j'ai entendu des voix dans ma tête, une cacophonie de langues différentes qui semblaient anciennes. Une de celle-ci s'est adressée à moi et m'a dit que la seule manière pour Eux de survivre était de me posséder, elle m'a aussi dit que je n'avais pas le choix et que j'étais la seule parmi toutes les créatures existant sur Terre à pouvoir les supporter organiquement et mentalement.

-Elle t'a vraiment dit tout ça ? demanda-il septique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir devant son air surpris. Il avait en effet beaucoup de difficultés à la croire et peu habitué aux phénomènes magiques, il ne pouvait vérifier ses dires.

-En fait non, c'était plus comme si j'avais ressenti leur détresse, lui répondit-elle du mieux qu'elle put, je sais que c'est assez difficile à imaginer. J'ai vu un maelström de couleurs, d'images, d'idées, de sentiments, de souvenirs à peine esquissés, j'ai ressenti la peur, un peu, mais beaucoup de désespoir et de doutes aussi puis un soulagement indicible de m'avoir retrouvée il y a quinze ans. Je les ai acceptés parce que je savais que ses esprits ne me feraient pas de mal et qu'au plus profond de moi-même je les connaissais depuis toujours. Il eut un silence, elle reprit son souffle.

-Je me suis réveillée sur le sol, poursuivit-elle, j'avais très chaud, mon front était moite et je m'étais écorchée les mains en tombant. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que m'avaient dit les créatures. Au fur et à mesure des semaines des symptômes sont apparus, mes parents m'ont emmené voir des spécialistes mais ils ne correspondaient à aucune maladie connue, ils évoquaient un nouveau type de bacille, rien de plus merci-beaucoup-au-revoir.

Elle lui raconta que leur évolution était des plus singulières, tout d'abord des brûlures du second degré étaient apparues, puis, malgré les différents soins proposés, les plaies s'étaient infectées et la peau était tombée par endroit laissant apparaitre des écailles reptiliennes. Le plus étrange s'était qu'elles avaient disparue à leur tour, ne laissant que de fines lignes grises sur sa nouvelle peau, semblable aux tatouages des autres élèves.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit le récit de ces dernier mois le voyage était bien avancé, le soleil commençait à décliner.

-Et depuis je préfère porter une cape pour éviter de choquer les autres par mon aspect…plutôt disgracieux, conclua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme voulut poser une dernière question mais elle le devança en lui rappelant les termes de leur marché, si bien qu'il grimaça en pensant que son récit allait être mon captivant mais tout aussi long.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir à proprement dit, se serait plutôt un assemblage un peu disparate de dons, par où commencer ?

-Par ton nom peut être ?

-Bien, je m'appelle Kyle, j'ai dix-sept ans, l'un de mes pouvoirs est, comme tu as pu le voir, est de détourner l'attention des personnes autour de moi de ma propre personne ou d'un objet particulier. Voilà voilà, finit-il légèrement gêné.

-C'est tout ! S'exclama-t-elle déçue.

-Hum, oui. Enfin je peux aussi imposer ma volonté dans une certaine mesure pour influer sur les décisions d'une personne, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, cherchant à en dissimuler le plus possible.

-Et tu sais comment ça marche ?

-Pas tellement, dit-il avec un regard qui en disait le contraire.

La jeune fille le comprenait car certaine chose pouvait être difficile à dire lorsque l'on n'a pas confiance en la personne, et parfois même si c'est le cas !

Il changea soudain de sujet :

-Alors ton visage ?

-Pardon ? dit-elle. Ah, promet moi de ne rien dire, poursuivit-elle d'une voix dure.

Il acquiesça.

Elle retira tout doucement la capuche de sa tête, découvrant peu à peu l'objet de l'intrigue du jeune homme. Un être à la peau grise apparu devant lui, l'épiderme encore rougie et boursouflée par endroit à cause de la métamorphose, vestige de la souffrance encore récenteIl avait un front moyen d'où dépassaient parmi les cheveux en broussaille deux petites bosses d'où suintait un imperceptible écoulement jaunâtre. En leur centre dépassait deux petites pointes de jais apparaissaient, jeunes cornes en devenir. Ses iris étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre les teintes de l'enfer et la douceur d'un ciel de pluie. Des pupilles reptiliennes les barraient, noires comme la nuit, reflétant la douleur du dém… de la jeune fille mise à nue

Elle rabattit violemment son capuchon sur son visage, coupant la fascination morbide dans laquelle s'était retrouvé plongé Kyle. Il referma sa mâchoire et déglutit péniblement, tentant de ravaler le cri muet qu'il sentait poindre sur ses lèvres.

L'adolescente eut un remord face à la réaction du jeune homme elle n'aurait jamais dû lui imposer cela, même s'il avait expressément demandé, même si elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient, même si elle savait que le regard des autres pouvait blesser, même si elle sentait que ce garçon pouvait être clément, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le fameux « désolé je ne savais pas » elle ne put contenir sa rage folle.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, comment aurais-tu pu savoir, de toute manière personne ne peut comprendre ma situation, as-tu le physique d'un démon ? Entends-tu ces voix qui te font penser que tu es folle ?

Le visage de Kyle reflétait sa tristesse de l'avoir blessé par ces quelques mots mais cela aiguillonna la colère qui bouillait en elle.

Kyle la regarda sans comprendre. Il voulut intervenir mais cela le rappela à la jeune fille son bon souvenir.

-Et toi, Kyle, sors de mon compartiment ! Dégage ! dit-elle en le poussant vers la sortie, dégage ! Des sanglots perçaient dans sa voix.

Kyle partit enfin, la laissant désemparée et prostrée sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, son « désolé » n'avait rien d'offusquant, enfin dans sa tête en tout cas, c'était comme une politesse, un encouragement, une manière de dire qu'il comprenait son mal-être. Et bien sûr, les filles émettaient toujours sur une longueur d'onde différente de la sienne ce qui le brouillait tant dans ses relations humaines qu'avec son pouvoir.

Seule dans son compartiment, une jeune fille tremblait, discutant avec ses voix :

_-Tu as conscience que tu viens de rembarrer le seul allié potentiellement potentiel de l'année ?_

* * *

Souvent ses : harmonie imitative allitération en s, évoque le danger.

Un être à la peau grise […], reflétant la douleur du dém… : déshumanisation du personnage qui accentue le mal être de Kyle.

_Review ?_


End file.
